A Spoonful of Sugar
by RiddleMeThis15
Summary: Luke has fallen victim to the dreaded flu, and the professor decides to cure him with a hot chocolate and his favourite film. Please R&R!


**A/N: So this has been sitting around for a while now, and I've been editing it for quite a while too! It's not perfect but I hope it'll bring a smile to someone, please review guys! I would be super delighted to hear what you think! :)**

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep.A rare occurrence for Professor Layton's number one apprentice. The adventures he shared with the professor often meant that Luke turned in early, as he struggled to stay awake. By the time his head would hit the soft material of his duck feather pillow, Luke would be out like a light. Every time. His dreams would be full of puzzles and animals that left a contented smile on his face as he slept.

Tonight, however, was different. Not a pleasant dream in sight. Although the fact that the ceiling was spinning and his head felt like it had endured the wrath of a heavy weight boxer, may have had something to do with his predicament.A sour taste filled his mouth and his eyes burned like hot coals. He wearily turned his head, vaguely seeing the clock on his bed side cabinet. The darkness swallowed the clock face, the numbers swimming in and out of focus like the lens of a camera. After much straining, Luke could see that it was at least midnight...he should have been asleep hours ago.

Sighing in frustration Luke rolled ,for what seemed the thousandth time, onto his side from his back in a feeble attempt to keep the nausea at bay. But it still managed to rise up in his stomach and clutch at his thoughts. Forcing him to stay awake. Finally, Luke concluded that he was indeed horribly unwell. Normally most people would accept this fact and decide to stay indoors, covered in blankets with a pot of chicken soup...but for Luke this was the worst news he could ever arrive at. Not purely because he hated vomiting and generally feeling dreadful, but because it meant no exciting adventures outside of the household. Which left only the possibility of the ones inside, however not many adventures could be had when you could not leave your bedroom.

Luke closed his eyes and tried once again to drift off. He listened to the rain on the window, finding peace in the calming sound. All too soon though, the rain turned into bullets. A rapid spray of artillery fire that fractured the glass. At least that is what Luke heard. The building hummed softly, but to Luke it was painful to hear. It felt like a knife cutting through his skull. His eyes flickered open and he sprang to the lamp, turning it on and flooding the room with a sharp light. So sharp in fact, that the boy had to squeeze his eyes shut in recoil at the blinding glow. Then, they adjusted, and he reached for the glass of water. It was a welcoming cold to his sweaty palms and he huddled it close to cool him down.

Now feeling much better, he sipped the liquid, allowing it to sooth his sore, dry, throat. Just as Luke was dropping soundly off into a deep slumber, an invading wave of heat and dizziness consumed his body. Recognising immediately what that feeling was , Luke scrambled out of his bed, tripping over his own feet and then diving into the neighbouring bathroom, where he vomited and sunk onto the floor. To make matters worse, Luke could not fight the tears that began to run, down his cheeks and onto the teddy bear that he had been holding the entire time.

The bathroom floor was a slab of ice against the boy's knees. He shivered, leaning his head on the wall, holding his knees together and trying to control his breathing. Luke crinkled his nose at the foul stench. Raising a hand to his face, he noticed that his flushed cheeks were damp with tears. He hadn't intended to cry, it had just happened and yet, that somehow made it worse.

"Luke? Is everything alright?" The familiar voice of the professor drifted softly from behind him but Luke did not turn. The professor rested a gentle hand on the shaking shoulder of his apprentice.

"I-I'm sorry p-professor...but I think I'm rather unwell...s-sorry" Luke stumbled over his words as his voice became raspy and his teeth chattered.

_What would the professor think of him now?._

"Yes Luke, I believe you have the flu...no need to apologise though my boy, go downstairs whilst I clean this up, I'll be down to you in a minute" A sympathetic smile spread across professor Layton's face, not a sign of anger present which in turn settled Luke.

Once downstairs though, Luke did begin to worry a bit..._was the professor angry at him for waking him up? In the middle of the night no less!._The boy had only recently started living with the Professor and was still a bit shy about having him as a tutor. This thinking caused Luke to clutch his teddy a little tighter. However any thoughts were soon interrupted when a pyjama clad Professor Hershel layton came trudging down the stairs, top hat still sat upon his head. The man yawned before giving Luke an encouraging nod.

The professor entered the kitchen where he proceeded to make his friend and loyal apprentice a, much needed, hot chocolate. With a small smile, the professor set the warm beverage on the coffee table in front of the settee that Luke had curled up on, along with a bottle that contained a suspicious green liquid. Luke felt worse just glancing at it. Medicine...another downfall to being ill, Luke noted with distain. Noticing the boy's obvious dislike to the idea that medicine was involved, the professor chuckled to himself "Now my boy,a true gentleman must accept medical help when he is under the weather...and the hot chocolate should make it more er, palatable."

Now no longer afraid of the professors disproval, Luke began to protest "But profess-"

"Come now Luke, what's that saying? Ah yes, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down"

Luke nodded in defeat, too sick to offer an argument. He watched as the professor read the dosage instructions on the bottle. Even turning it into a puzzle to make the task easier. The professor began pouring the offending liquid onto a spoon, pointing it toward Luke's mouth, which was clamped firmly shut. Luke had made his position clear on the matter but, unfortunately for him, so had the professor who, after a forceful, but understanding look, made the boy drink it. Luke reluctantly swallowed the substance. His face twisted in disgust as the liquid trickled down his throat.

"That...was horrid!" Luke announced, drinking his hot chocolate to drown out the awful taste in his mouth. He recalled a memory of biting on a copper coin as a child.

"I assure you" The Professor chuckled, placing the bottle back onto the table "It won't be as horrid as being ill"

"Um, professor?" Luke entwined his fingers together, avoiding Layton's eyes "I am really sorry for waking you up this ...you aren't mad are you?"

The professor simply sat still, briefly stunned by the young boy's question. He replied in a quiet voice "Of course not my boy! Whatever made you think that?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Luke, illness is unavoidable sometimes. We will just keep giving you plenty of medicine, rest and fluids and then I have no doubt you'll be back to your usual self"

Relief washed over Luke's pale face, and he shared a smile with the professor._Perhaps being sick won't be so bad after all _he thought.

With a thoughtful look, the professor rose and opened a cupboard bellow his cabinet "...a spoonful of sugar...ah, here we are!".

Sitting down next to Luke, the professor switched the TV on and the familiar tune of Mary Poppins filled the room. Both apprentice and mentor sat in a peaceful silence throughout the film, with Luke occasionally commenting on how Mary Poppins' bag reminded him of a puzzle. Although half an hour into the film, Layton noticed how quiet Luke was being and when he glanced across, he saw that the boy had fallen into a deep sleep, teddy bear still close to him. Careful not to wake him, the professor saw no choice but to carefully carry the child back to bed. Once Luke was comfortably asleep in his own bed, the professor turned in the doorway. The boy was smiling slightly, his copper hair sticking out at odd angles. With a tip of his hat, the professor whispered "Goodnight Luke, get well soon my boy" then he closed the door with a click and hummed a spoonful of sugar all the way back to his own room.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading :) **

**- RiddleMeThis15**


End file.
